1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for joining an iron member and an aluminum member, and to an iron-aluminum joined body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, for a body of a vehicle, such as automobile, a steel sheet (iron member) has been used. Meanwhile, weight reduction of the vehicle body has been demanded from a viewpoint of reducing fuel consumption. Accordingly, there has been developed a hybrid body using a material in which a steel sheet and a light aluminum plate (aluminum member) are joined.
However, direct joining of the steel sheet and the aluminum plate is difficult, and thus a proposal has been made, for example, in which a steel sheet and an aluminum plate are joined through insertion materials disposed therebetween (see Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JPH9-155561A (FIG. 3)). Another proposal includes a technique in which a zinc plated layer is cladded on a joining surface of a steel sheet, and the steel sheet and an aluminum plate are joined (see WO/2006/046608).
In such a joining of the steel sheet and the aluminum plate, there still are demands for developing a method that further enhances joining strength.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for excellently joining a steel sheet and an aluminum plate, and to provide a joined body in which a steel sheet and an aluminum plate are excellently joined.